


Bathtub Pleasures

by Dakarima



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 18+, F/M, Fingering, Orgasm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakarima/pseuds/Dakarima
Summary: Not betad, all mistakes are my own. (It's a small smutty Drabble, what can I say)You´re laying in the bathtub when Pedro comes walking in
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Kudos: 25





	Bathtub Pleasures

The mirror is covered in a thin layer of steam, slight drops of water gliding down the surface with the reflection of a man crossing the bathroom. You hear his light footsteps on the tile floor, and you open your eyes to find Pedro dressed in a single-breasted black suit. His hands are in his pockets and hair partially messy due to him always dragging his fingers through his hair.

You smile up at him and reach out a hand, which he gratefully takes and begins to stroke your knuckles with his thumb.

“How did it go?” You ask as you enjoy his soft touch.

His eyes travel along your body, momentarily lingering on your exposed breasts between the bubbles, before continuing its way up to meet your gentle gaze.

“It went well.” He lets go of your hand and takes a step back while sliding out of his suit jacket. “In fact, it went so well they offered it to me on the spot.” He places his jacket on a nearby chair and loosens the black tie around his neck. “How has your day been?” He turns to you and slowly saunter over to you while folding his white shirt sleeves up, exposing the slight veins on his arms.

You hold his gaze as he makes his way over to you. There is something in his gaze you can’t quite figure what is, but you know there is something. You lick your lips as you shift slightly in the tub, making the water move and expose your breasts further. “It has been adventurous. I finished some first drafts as well as doing some grocery shopping. I also ran into Marcus at the store, he told me he would like to have us over for dinner next weekend.” As you continue to talk about your day, he kneels down next to the tub and dips his fingers into the water, playing with the surface bubbles.

You can’t help but smile at his playful smirk as you talk. You place your hand on top of his on the tub edge. His eyes admire your glistening body and your lips as you talk. You feel your insides heat up at his gaze and you bite your lip.

He reaches forward with his free hand and unhook your lip with his wet thumb, leaving a shimmering spot on your lower lip. “So, you have been working today, grocery shopping, cleaned the house and made dinner plans for the next weekend?” He asks and retrieves his free hand. “You’ve been busy.” He mumbles and dips his hand down into the water. “And now you’re spoiling yourself with a well-deserved bubble bath.”

You gasp quietly as you feel his fingers grace against your leg. You stare into his eyes and you finally realise what you saw in his gaze, **pure hunger**. A slight fire licks your insides as his fingers trail up your leg. Your lips slightly part as he holds your stare. As his fingers slides up the inside of your thigh, your hand resting on top of his on the edge of the tub, grasp around his wrist in anticipation.

His fingers grab the apex of your thigh and kneads into your flesh. A shuddering breath escapes your mouth, but a slight frustration builds up as he stops his movement and stares at you. You look at him with both pleading and questioning eyes.

“ **Beg**.”

The word sends pleasant shivers down your spine. You mutter lowly; “Please.” Your body anticipating the touch of his fingers already.

“Please _what_?” He asks with a dark tone.

The hold around his wrist tightens, frustration building up inside you. “Please finger me, please.” Your voice almost cracks at your pleading. It it a teasing game you enjoyed at occasions, but now is not one of those times. Besides, you like it more when you´re the one teasing, making him all hard and yearning for you.

A heartbeat barely passes before he slides two fingers inside your wet cavern. A moan slips out of you as he curls his fingers inside. You wrap you grip around his wrist tighter as you revel on his movements inside of you. Your back slightly arches as his thumb rubs circles over your clit.

He bites his own lip and breathes heavily, watching your squirming body having its insides set on fire. The sight makes him hard, his cock straining against his trousers. He pumps his fingers in and out of you, massaging your pulsating walls.

You let out a loud groan while feeling your nipples hardening in the humid bathroom air. Your nails dig into his wrist as your head tilts back and your free hand reaches for one of your breasts. You pinch your own nipple as he quickens his pace inside of you.

“Pedro.” You mutter with a shuddering breath as he slides in a third finger. “I´m…” You bite down on your lip as your body begins to strain and burn at the same time.

He continues to rub your clit while massaging your inner walls. He watches your body react to his movements and he can´t help but smirk at your helplessness. “Wanna come?” He asks.

You moan out loudly. “ **Yes**.” You squeeze your own breast as you feel the edge coming towards you and you´re ready to fall.

He pushes his fingers deeper in and bends them perfectly to reach that spot within you. It doesn´t take long until you fall over the edge and your whole body explodes as you groan out his name. Your body trembles as he continues his movements through your orgasm.

“Good girl.” He moves forward and kisses your forehead while pulling his arm up from the water. “I love it when you moan my name.”

As you breathe heavily, slowly coming down from your high, Pedro stands up and dries off his arm on the towel next to the tub. He notes the nail-marks on his wrist. He looks down on your heaving body underneath the clear water with a cocky smile. “I´m gonna go and make some tea.” He bends down and catches your chin between his thumb and finger. “I expect dessert to be served when you come downstairs.” He softly kisses your lips and gives you a wink. He stands up and picks up his suit-jacket, making sure there are no creases in it before leaving the room with it hanging over his shoulder.


End file.
